User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War Characters
ENOUGH!!! I HAS TOO MANY CHARACTERS NOW!!! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ANSWERED MY CALL FOR HELP WITH OTTERS AND HARES, I WILL STILL TAKE HARES BUT PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME SECOND CHARACTERS FOR ONE USER RIGHT NOW. A LIST OF CHARACTERS I NEED IS HERE, AT THE CHARACTER REQUEST. LEAVE THE CHARACTER INFO THERE, PLEASE. THANKS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT ;) -x- So, this shall be interesting :) For those who do not know, this shall be a fanfic with every user on this wiki in it, in the ultimate war *eyes sparkle* In commenting, please tell me the following: *Name/nicknames (duh) *Species *Gender *Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) (You may re-direct me to a picture, but if I can't find it...) *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality *Weapons *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask) *Main character/background *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning) *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper) *Anything else I should know *Sign when yore done/ if you don't get it, read my entry NOTE- IF I NEED MORE, I SHALL ASK. EVERYONE WHO SIGNS UP WILL BE A PART OF IT. If I post what you've told me below, I obviously already have it. If not, put it under comments, and I will add it up here. Hollyfire (Holly) Thornblade *Name:Hollyfire Thornblade; preferable, Holly *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: Tan-ish squirrel wearing a faded, sky-blue tunic and a sword belt *Personality: Friendly, but loyal and fierce to the point of recklessness; holds grudges. Best with a sword; gets sea-sick. *Weapons: Sword and occasional bow and arrow *Brief History: Born in Kitalpha; when she was young, hometown was destroyed by a wildcat. Traveled to Redwall Abbey then on to Salamandastron before killing the wildcat *Importance: Semi-background *Rank: Squirrelqueen *Anything else: Sometimes has Bloodwrath-like experiences Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluestripe the Wild If you don't want this 'un, tell me the one ya DO want :) *Name:Bluestripe the Wild *Species: Badger *Gender: Male *Appearance: Huge, scar covered, tattooed badger with a blue stripe *Personality: Loyal to allies. *Weapons: Greatsword, sledgehammer, ball & chain. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Ball_and_Chain. History: Born in Mossflower Woods. One day, while out with his mother, he was kidnapped and his mother slain. He becomes a slave of the tyrant wildcat Panthera Longclaws and escapes with help from Guosim. *Rank: Badger Lord *Anything else: Has bad Bloodwrath. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! Nightpaw (Nighty) Streamspliter *Name:Nightpaw Streamspliter.(Nickname:Nighty) *Gender: Male *Species:River Otter. *Weapon(s):Double sided javelin,Sling,Four throwing daggers. *Appearance: The black paw,Strong and swift *Personality:Friendly,Obnoxious,funny,Loyal, head strong w/ elders,and can be very reckless.I am Good(like not evil but good) and am 14 seasons old now but a good fighter. *History: Carried away from my holt in Mossflower by my mother when most of our holt was slain. My sister was left behind and survived to be raised by vermin.I find out what really happened to My dad and MY sister and seek revenge on the vermin lord that killed My dad and kiddnapped My sister. *Clothes:Vest that holds his daggers and sling. *Rank:Assassin, sentry,or anything that requires stealth. *Anything else:Right paw(hand)is black. *Death:whatever is necessary. Don't let me die? Fiona Fox *Name: Fiona Fox *Species: Vixen (What am I!? A dog?!) *Gender: Female (Vixen...duh!) *Appearance: Carrot orange fur with a bushy tail and sky blue eyes. A forest green tunic with a rope belt. *Personality: I'm open hearted and never afraid to speak my mind. Sassy all the time and can attract males easily; even from another species. She's good (=D). *Weaknesses: I'm terrified of fire and can't swim good; deaf in her right ear. *Strength: I'm a super sly and super quick on my feet. Awesome eye sight and focuses on her left ear for sound. A forager as well. *Weapons: A dagger in a tunic pocket, viciously sharp claws and teeth (sharp enough to hurt her tongue when she eats), and a necklace around her neck. When you twist the gem, a small poison spike pokes out. *Brief History: I was bore to a healer and a corsair named Qadir on board Saltblood, Captained by Walt the Bloodless. Mother died of sickness and my father kept me a secret from the crew; until Walt found out about me, killed Qadir, and made me an oar slave. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Let Fiona die fighting as she is; using her last breathe with a sassy remark. *What they are/rank: Oar Slave and Guard Robber (Steals from the slavers and the crew) *Anything else I should know: IDK Laria Wavedeep *Name: Laria Wavedeep *Species: Sea otter *Gender: Female *Appearance: Lean and tall, wears a green tunic with a brown belt, and a yellow bracelet on her left paw, dark brown fur with lighter chest fur, white spot on left footpaw, eyes are sky blue, is aged 14 seasons. *Personality: Is loyal and kind, can be protective of her family and friends, fair and usually alert, brave, calm and loves water(well, all otters do, don't they?), quiet but can grow angry when threatened(by a vermin, that is.) Has a head for heights. Doesn't like fighting, only if its necessary. *Weapons: A sling, dirk, spear and bow and arrows. If she's travelling she carries a dirk and sling. *Brief history: Holt was raided a few days after she was born, brought to Redwall and grew up there. *Importance: Any, really. Sometimes goes out travelling and exploring in Mossflower. *Preferred death: Any, as long its not a coward death. Maybe somethin' like she died in battle or holding off a gang of vermin or something. But I would prefer not to die. Neil (Neil) Down *Name: Neil Down- Neil, ND *Species: Fox! switching from otter *Gender: Male *Appearance: Slightly taller than average. Of strong lean build. Light gray-silver fur from bottom of snout to upper chest. Black ear tips. Dark gray-silver fur otherwise. Eyes are bright hazel-blue. Wears a faded black waistcoat, and khaki pants. *Personality: Although of the vermin genre, he has no interest in what species his friends/enemies are. Is easy to get along with. courteous. fair. alert. even-minded and cool-tempered. bargain hunter. resourceful; friendships are usually more like alliances. Does not let go of past insults/injuries. Fears extreme heights and fast, deep, water. *Weapons: A Staff, hack dagger, long needle-shaped knife, a length of thin rope (called a file). *Brief history: Was born of a small family of foxes which kept to themselves as travelers. Has been a wanderer since childhood. *Importance: Any. Preferably a recurring secondary character. *Rank: Wandering mercenary. Highly skilled in combat. *Preferred death: Dies saving a friend in combat of Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z - if you've read it. Macbeth Ravencliff *Name:Macbeth Ravencliff *Species: Ferret *Appearance: Silver with white Ears, tailtip, and footpaws. wears a mahogany leather vest that covers half his chest, and a green kilt with red and darker green plaid, and a brown highlanders cap with a golden feather. Turquiose colored eyes. *Occupation: wandering warrior, a highlander from the cliffs. was a corsair, but left to seek his own way in the world. *Weapon: Broadsword- the hilt is like an hourglass and can be held by the narrow part and the crosshilt looks like a pair of raven wings. *Personality: Speaks in a highlander accent, is cocky, and sly. enjoys Taunting others, and has a taste for October ale, and Trifle. is a skilled warrior, and knows how to use his weapon. *Death: If he must die, make his death creative. Kailee (Kai) Windscutt *Kailee Windscutt (Kailee, Kai for short) *Hare *Female *Light Grey hare, wears a mid-length, light blue dress with a yellow sash going from shoulder to hip. Black belt with knife thrust into it. Wears glasses. *Happy-go-lucky, nice. Short sighted. Goes into battle rarely, but will fight for her life, liberty and friends. *Kitchen knife, called Carrot Chopper *Found as an orphan by the Long Patrol as a babe and was brought into Redwall. She's lived there her whole life. *Whatever you like. *I'd like her not to die if at all possible...but, if it had to come, a double-kill with one of the baddies in support of her freedoms. *Whatever rank a normal abbey-person is Pinedance Swifteye-Coneslinger *Name/nicknames (duh): Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: Dark brown fur, reddish paws and throat, Dark blue eyes with hazel highlights, beautiful in a sad/dangerous way, slender, has eyebrows that slant upward, has a black scar that goes from the tip of her nose to her chin, graceful, wears a blue tunic with green edging, a balric, black legging, brown boots like the ones Legolas has, and a dark green cloak that she wears occasionally. And she's 14, but looks 16. *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Quiet, loyal to her friends, somewhat stern at times, rarely laughs, has a sarcastic sense of humor, smart, likes to sing, Neutral *Weaknesses: Somewhat rash, doesn't wear armor, can't swim, hates fire and dark enclosed spaces. *Strengths: Very fast, has quick reflexes, flexible, is good at coming up with solutions to problems quickly *How the character would react in a battle: She would make use of all of her senses, use her hack dagger in both spinning, slashing and punching attacks, prefers using stealth *Weapons: A sling wrapped around her right paw, pouch of pointy stone attached to her belt, and a hack dagger ('Tis hard to explain what it looks like; I'll show you a picture) *Brief History: Lived in a quiet bunch of trees with her parents and two older brothers for six seasons until they were killed by pine martens and a wildcat, took to wandering and learned much about stealth, the wild, and fighting. She searched for news of her family's killers and trailed them quietly for seasons, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She killed Esmeralda in a duel by slitting her throat with a poisoned blade and left Redwall, intent on starting a group of squirrels that would use stealth and traps rather than fight face-to-face. While at Redwall, she fell in love with one of Lady Amber's squirrels, but he was slain. *Main character/background: I would like her to be one of the main or supporting characters. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: If she died, I would prefer if she was stabbed in the stomach or ribs, or died saving another. *What they are/rank: Wanderer or leader of the Coneslingers Ming *Name: Ming *Species: Fox *Gender: Female *Appearance: Look at the picture LPG drew for me. *Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of friends *Weapons: katana, kunai knives, shuriken, chakram *Brief History: comes from an island of the coast of Mossflower where peaceful foxes live, but they do train for war. A weasel known as Drillflag attacked the island when Ming was 13 seasons, he killed her mother and father. *Main character *Death: preferrably a death in the heat of battle, but i take many people with me. *Rank: Mercenary Assassin Waynalay Dragoon *Name/nicknames: Waynalay Dragoon *Species: Rat *Gender: Female *Appearance: Tall, Dark grey, with black stripes. Pale eyes. Has a silver necklace with a purple stone. *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): Neutral/Good: Strengths: Funny, loyal, smart. *Weakness: Can be unintentionally unkind at times, has short patience. *When in Battle: Is pretty likely to climb up a tree (Not as well as a squirrel, of course) to throw things, or find some other way to harm the enemy that doesn't involve front on front combat. *Weapons: Two long silver knives with a hole in the middle of each. Dark-wrapped hilts. *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask): Comes from the Extreme South, From an island called the Whirlhole. It was constantly surrounded by waves rotating counterclockwise. A rest port for the pirate Talghor, where she was a Commander. While instruction a boating lesson, she's swept up in the whirlpools and somehow ends up on the mainland after being knocked unconcious (Counting on a watersnake) *Main character/background: It doesn't really matter, I just pulled this char. out of nowhere. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning) Where doesn't matter/Hopefully in a double kill, if it must happen. *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper) Commander Rorc (Rorc) Nightblade *Name/nicknames: Rorc Nightblade (Rorc) *Species : River/Sea otter *Gender : Male *Appearance : Tall, Strong, Fast, slightly longer fur than a regular river otter. The Juska tattoos on face consist of an orange stripe down the forehead to the tip of the muzzle, and two black dots above the eyes. Blue lightning bolts across each cheek. Wears green shorts that end above the knees, held up by a black belt. *Personality : Good, jokester, loyal to friends, relentless to enimies weaknesses :No armor, uses sharp reflexes to stay in one peice Strength : During battle, may go into a bloodwrath-like state, If you've read The Underland Chronicles it's similar to raging. The downside is that it's hard to control and stop when the fight is over, so it's best to stay clear of friends when this happens. How he would react in battle : In the beginning of the battle, he would still be joking but if he goes into his "rage" he will be completely silent with concentration. *Weapons : Two assassin's Daggers, one with an amber handle with a sapphire, and the other with a black-bound handle set with an emerald. *Brief History : On userpage *Main character/background : Anything besides a coward's death *What they are/rank: No rank yet (I know my user name says different, but not yet) So just a wandering warrior type really d2r *Name: d2r (NOT "D2r", the capital D is a typo) *Species: CHANGED BECAUSE OF LTBT TO A *Gender: Male *Appearance: See my avatar, since I'm too lazy to describe my actual self. *Personality: Sarcastic wit with a taste for absurdist humour, excessive prolixity, and excessive verbosity. Uses sarcastic exterior to mask friendly interior, which is in turn used to mask deep personal insecurities. *Weapons: CHANGED BECAUSE OF LTBT TO A *History: Wandered into the wiki and decided to stay for nostalgia's sake. Decided to make trouble here until he was kicked out for multiple gross violations of the Duellist's code. *Main Character/Background: If you go completely insane and actually decide to include me, a cameo appearance would probably be best. *Death: I would obviously prefer not to die, but if I have to go, I suppose going down guns blazing wouldn't be bad. Or some kind of hideously gory death that Jacques himself would be appalled by. *Rank: Well, my avatar's of Edmund Duke from Starcraft, and he was a General. So we'll go with General, yeah. *Anything Else: This was a gag entry, and I don't expect to be included. I've had my fun, and will now fade into the shadows and lurk until next time. WELL I ADDED IT!!! Meeka (Meeks) Swiftblade *Name/nicknames: Meeka Swiftblade (Meeks) *Species:Pure Ferret *Gender:Female *Appearance:white fur and sky blue eyes, slightly big feet. go to my userpage for her whole look. *Personality: Good. Spunky, good natured, isn't good in a panic, (she freaks out), goes totally firerage (eyes light up and reflect fire totally more powerful than bloodrath, but easier to control)in battle. likes to make fun of people, and is always joking.loves hotroot soup, but has an immense sweetooth. can be sulky and moody when ever she's depressed, and will snap at people when angry, or annoyed. tom boy, with a few feminin moments. a little bit of a loner, but needs social activity or she gets depressed. *Favorite Phrase: (when something weird happens) Well that's.... new. *Weapons:Two twin daggers and a sling *Brief History: lived in Riftgard, but ran away with her cousin. *Main Character/background: appears in the midst of a furious battle, then when the vermins butts are kicked, she introduces herself. if she has to die let it be doing something heroic and self sacraficial, where she knew she'll die. *What they are/rank: champion knife thrower, traveling warrior. adventurer Queen Geunevere *Name: Queen Geunevere. *Nicknames:QG, My Queen, Your Majesty, Your Highness, PWH (Purple Wise Head ;) ) *Species: Mouse *Gender: Female *Appearance: Look here for picture by Hyz. *Personality: Friendly, loving, loyal, holds grudges. *Weapons: Dagger and sword hidden in scepter. Scepter can be used as a bludgeon. *Brief History: Born in Noonvale. Her parents were betrayed and killed by a creature who they believed to be an friend. *Importance: Semi-background or important. Whatever works for you. *Rank: Mouse Queen *Anything else: Good leader who is willing to do anything for friends or her subjects. An only child and an orphan. Has no husband. Has a loyal sidekick who goes everywhere with QG. Queen Geunevere's Sidekick-Mole (currently unnamed) I think he should maybe be a mole witha faded gray tunicand maybe be a little hunchbacked. I think he should be kind of old like he's been with me a long time.He once worked for my parents and was a childhood friend. If it wasn't for me making him my servant, he would havehad to leave me to find another job. I couldn't bare to part from my lod friend so I offered him this job. Razgath the Mercenary *Name: Razgath the Mercenary (yep, I'm doing him! ;D ) *Species: Pine Marten *Gender: Male *Appearance: Very dark brown fur, green eyes; wears a dark green beret and cape with a brown jerkin and belt. *Personality: He is a dashing and debonair creature, with plenty of charm and manners. But he is also very cunning, devious, and manipulative, and is not afraid to kill in cold blood. He is extremely skilled with all of his weaponry (see below), especially his whip (he can snap an arrow out of mid-air). He can climb trees very well. His only weakness is that he is VERY overconfident in his own strength and cunning; and that may just lead him to his downfall. He has a strong French accent. *Weapons: Long spiked whip, sapphire-pommeled dagger, three-thonged bolas. *Brief History: Razgath was born in a land to the south-east of Mossflower. After his mother died, he and his father came to Mossflower when he was an infant. He grew up in his father's band of mercenary thieves and learned the ways of the trade. As he got older, he grew power-hungry and assassinated his father. He now leads the crew of vermin rouges, and is constantly trying to get more recruits. He eventually tired of that life and quit, traveling alone in Mossflower and abroad, hiring himself out to anybeast that pays the most. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Is currently leading his roving bandit clan in the depths of Mossflower, and is looking for more creatures to recruit. *What they are/rank: A professional mercenary and bandit. *Anything else I should know: He is always polite to ladies, and addresses them as "mon cheri"; even if he's killing them. Segalia (Segalia) Riverstorm *Name/nicknames:Segalia Riverstorm, everybeast calls her Segalia *Species : Otter, 1/2 river 1/2 sea *Gender: Female *Appearance: Well most of the info is on me page, but tannish fur, blue eyes, 13, tunic and belt(varying colors) *Personality: Good, may get Bloodwrath/protective of friends, stubborn, easily angered by someone she doesn't like, can be annoying, sense of humor, can be sarcastic, fun-loving, etc. *Weapons : longbow, red-fletched arrows, sword *Brief History: is part of a nomadic otter holt with friends Ampanna(a squirrel) and a semi-friend Lijel. Joins war against Grovelum (patient wise fox king) who has two fox cubs that befriend the otters and wander on the line between good and bad. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: She owns a boat, the Silver Falcon so she could use that, with Lijel and Ampanna, for some fighting. Preferable death? brought down fighting for a GOOD cause. *What they are/rank: captain of the Silver Falcon and a semi-high rank in the army Rake Paw *Name: Rake paw *Species: Rat *Gender: Male *Appearance: gray fur, tattered cloak, belt, *Personality:Short Tempered,Cunning *Weapons: Cutlass, Dagger *Brief History: Born in the Eastern Coast.Lived alone with his brother.His brother was killed by a falling tree. *Where you want character to appear/Preferable death:In a vermin hord/ Brave death *Rank:Captain Mrs. Sister Armel MacBurl *Name: Sister Armel(Armel, Sister, Mrs. Macburl) *Species:Squirrel *Gender:Female *Age: 19 seasons old *Appearance: Dark grayish brown colored fur, Eyes are a deep green, Wears Black tunic, or Dark Green tunic, broad black leather belt around waist, and dark gray cloak, is very tall and skinny, *Personality: Normaly quiet, serious most of the time, but will joke around now and then, is loyal to friends, is happy when healing, feasting, or when around dibbuns, loves swimming, climbing, feasts and games, *Weapons: Two sheathed sabers strapped to back in a crisscross, a handle sticking above both shoulders for easy reach, five throwing daggers in belt, four more throwing daggers in straps across chest, four other hidden daggers, hidden pouches in cloak where herbs, plants, and bandages are kept, *History: Born in southern Mossflower, most of family and tribe killed by a vermin warlord and his horde, escaped with mate, and only son, and traveled throughout Mossflower until mate was killed, left for Redwall and became Infirmary Sister. *Appearance/Preferable Death: Anywhere you can fit me in, and for Death, I would prefer to die fighting, *Rank: Infirmary Sister *Other: has braided band around left wrist, and white scar running diagonally, from right side of forehead over left eye and cheek ending just below the jaw line, will go into mild bloodwrath when fighting Silverfalcon (Silver) Pikehawk) *Name:Silverfalcon (Silver) Pikehawk *Species:Otter *Gender:Male *Appearance:Falcon brown fur & gold eyes, wears either a white outfit(like the one on that picture)or a black outfit(I'll give you those details if you want) and is tall and muscular *Personality:Gets irritated easily at times, quick and silent moving, would rather just fight or relax. has a quick "masterminding" mind. Can mimic a British and Scottish accent *Weapons:8 long swords, a longbow, two hidden blades(like the guy's in the picture's)multiple daggers, dirks, knives, stillettos and many throwing implement(such as shurikens, stilletos, needles etc. etc.) two swords(in the pic I give the ones he is holding are those two)a double bladed serpentounge, fire and earthbending(not in this if you don't want him to)and a five and a half foot claymore(like William Wallaces from the movie Braveheart) and the Sword of Martin(not in thsi if you don;t want him to). *Brief history:was born in an otter tribe, but raised by vermin. After escaping he traveled to Redwall, where he befriended the Redwall Warrior, but when the warrior was defeated the sword was given to him.Silver tracked down the leader of the vermin tribe that kidnapped him and slaughtered his tribe, after getting his revenge however he was smashed over the head by a log and died. why'll floating in the sea a lightning bolt was attracted to his chain mail, when it struck it restarted Silver's heart lke a defribulator. *I'd like him to appear in Mossflower woods or out at sea, or Salamandastron. If he dies I'd like him to be either overwhelmed. *He is a Master Assassin Grandmaster. He owns a trireme, but doesn't always use it, so he is a Sea Captain. if he were in an Army, he would most likely be a Colonel *Anything else:takes his job seriously, but will work for himself at times, is an Assassin for Hire though he is the Grandmaster of his ancestor's Order's Creed. Also has Sadicwrath (is WAAAY more powerful than Bloodwrath, but alot harder to control, and instead of the eyes going red, they go black as jet stones). Peony Laminar *Name: Peony *Species: Hare *Gender: Female *Appearance: Dark brown fur and sharp grey eyes. Petite frame *Personality: Very intelligent, strategic mind. good humored, likes to joke around with others. Perilous warrior, never shies away from a battle, very brave. Cares deeply for the creatures she travels with/are in her unit. *Weakness: trying to prove to everyone that she's the best officer. *Weapons: rapier *Main character/background: whatever works for you. *History: Spent most of her life at Salamandastron, she's great friends with the badgerlord there. Her mother died when she was born and her father died in battle. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death : dramatic death in battle maybe taking the arrow/blow for someone, *What they are/rank: Long Patrol Officer, maybe Captain or Major Lord Trawnbull Thickstripe *Name: Lord Trawnbull Thickstripe *Species: Badger *Gender: Male *Appearance: See Rawnblade Widestripe *Personality: Unafraid to speak his mind; friendly; understanding; brave *Weakness: Bloodwrath (I guess) *Strengths: Strong (in physical strength) *Weapons: Large Broadsword *History: Last of the badger lords, grew up at a far-away fort called Fort Firemountain, but later became the Last of the Salamandastron badger lords *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: In battle *What they are/rank: Badger Lord NOTE TO LORDTBT- IF I NEED TO CHANGER ANYTHING, LET ME KNOW. I AM GOING BASED ON MEAGER INFO ON YOUR ROC PAGE. Snowpaw (Snow) Keeneblade *Name:Snowpaw Keeneblade; preferable, Snow *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: Reddish-brown squirrel with a white left paw and unusually large tail. Ususally dressed in a loose-fitting blue dress that doesn't inhibit movement. Grey-blue eyes *Personality: Friendly to those she knows are on her side, ruthless to those she knows isn't, extremely hasty, but overall a nice person. Slightly afraid of heights. *Weapons: Dirk (See userpage for details), throwing knife, sling, and whatever comes to paw *Brief History: Born on a farm near Redwall, her family killed by a fox, ran away, fell down a waterfall, suffered amneisia. Though she later got over it, it left her slightly forgetful. *Importance: I'd like a main, but if your getting a little crowded, push her into the backround. *Rank: Mercenary, though she doesn't always fight for the highest bidder if they're fighting for something she doesn't believe in. *Appears in: Mossflower Woods or Salamandastron. For some unknown reason she likes to avoid Redwall. *Prefered death: Pitted against dozens of enemies, going down fighting like a madbeast taking them down left and right (like Felldoh) *Anything else: Rather prone to bloodwrath, though she will fight it as long as she can, considering it a hinderance rather than a help. The Winter Princess MorganGlory (Morgan) *Name:The Winter Princess MorganGlory ("Morgan") Of Southsward. (Later The Winter Empress, but that's not important.) *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: flame-red and gold fur. Forest green tunic. Silver necklace with a purple stone. Also has a silver diadem that she hardly wears. *Personality: Thoughtful, loyal, funny. Can be unintentionally unkind at times. Resentful of her older brother. *Weapons: Actually, nothing more than a spear and small round shield with a picture of a snowflake. *Brief History: Born when the Royal Family of Southsward was in exile in the middle of winter far north. They came back and her brother liberated the land. While she is loved, most of the attention and care is placed on him. *Importance: I don't mind where. *Rank: Strategist, mostly. *Appears in: Everywhere, she roams with a gang after...events. *Prefered death: Double kill! *Anything else: Prone to giving monologues. Kytrae (Ky) Wingblade *Name/nicknames: Kytrae Wingblade (Ky) *Species: Badger *Gender:Male *Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) (You may re-direct me to a picture, but if I can't find it...): Huge, silver badger with a gray stripe down his back and a large broadsword on his waist and silver eyes *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality: *Tyrant badger lord, (bad, I guess wink) threatening, brave, has Bloodwrath (barely), and is very skilled with arrows. *Weapons: Bow & arrows/daggers, but he carries a broadsword *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask)- Abandoned early by his parents, Ky grew up and journeyed to Salamandastron where he took over the mountain. Fearful of losing the only thing he had, Ky became a bit of a tyrant, threatening the hares (sometimes) into suicide. See User blog:Kytrae Wingblade/The Arrow Has Wings for anything else ;) *Main character/background- As Holly feels necessary *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning)- Appearance as needed, death is... as Holly feels necessary, although preferably as fighting *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper)- Badger Lord *Anything else I should know- Hindered by Bloodwrath Jadefang *Name: Jadefang *Species: Fox *Gender: Female *Appearance: Mottled silver fur (kind of like a Marlfox, but I'm not one), one slightly larger razor-sharp green fang, amber eyes, and has pointy claws. *Wears a dark blue cloak, a black leather belt with a small bag of herbs, poisoned daggers, and a club-like bone attached to the belt. *Personality: Gentle, quiet, loyal, plus sarcastic and humorous at times and extremly cunning *Weapon: poisoned daggers, club-like bone *Brief History: Mysterious, once part of a evil vermin horde but killed her master (hence obtaining the bone-club weapon) after finding out about his terrible secrets, now on the good side! *Death: ...I'd rather not die; but if I do, then please make it a heroic one... *Backround: An (important?) supporting character *Rank: Healer Fox Gandr Adderbane *Name: Gandr Adderbane *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Male *Appearance: Abnormally tall, light build, reddish fur, scar on left wrist, and wears a green tunic. Only armor is steel vambraces on arms. *Weaknesses: Occasional long-term memory problems, (see history). Carrying quarterstaff hinders climbing ability, but wont leave it behind no matter what. *Strengths: Quick reflexes, can move silently, good strategical thinker. *How the character would react in a battle: Tries to avoid large battles (a person can get killed that way), but the staff allows him to take on two or three enemies at once, uses it as a spear if there is no room to swing it. Can throw dagger accurately short distances in an emergency. *General personality: Very quiet, does not make friends easily, but will die to help them if he does. Often tounge-tied around new people (especially female squirrels <--Have fun with this. =) ) *Weapons: Long black quarterstaff, with a short curved single-edged blade on one end. Dagger, hidden beneath right vambrace. *Brief History: Took a wound with a poisoned weapon when younger (origin of scar), and can't remember anything that happened before. Has wandered north Mossflower since, but has never visited Redwall. Had the staff as long as he can remember, suspects it belonged to parents, but really has no idea. Killed an bunch of adders once, hence the name "Adderbane". *Importance: Whatever you want. *Apears/ Perferred Death: Dies rescuing or avenging a friend (if he dies). *Rank: Wanderer or somthing similar *Anything else: "Gandr" means "staff", he is left-handed. Knows when to run, and when to fight. Vambraces and dagger are badger-work, found in the adders' lair. Staff is not badger-made, but still very strong. Thornclaw (Thorn) Braveheart *Name: Thornclaw Braveheart, or "Thorn" *Species: Stoat *Gender: Ermine *Appearance: Dark-brown fur, metal-plated jerkin, one right-paw gauntlet with crossed swords emblem on the wrist, and hooded camo cloak. *Personality: No-nonsense warrior, agile, strong, and wise. *Weapons: Zweihander (larger than any ferret/weasel/stoat and can cut a badger in half in one slice), multiple knives/daggers, longbow *Brief History: Formerly member of a bandit group, then exiled for being fair and lived at Salamandastron for some time. Defeated the ferret warlord Dirz the Maul and his rat horde, then left Salamandastron for Redwall, where he defeated Yamugg Alik the fox. Then gathered an army and defeated wildcat Emperor Kardag Svilatz. Now leads a score of hooded stoats to fight vermin all over the world. *Death: Old age *Rank: Bascially the Robin Hood of the Redwall universe, just not an outlaw. *Importance: Just make me the wanderer, always somehow appearing to save the day with my band of stoats (a score of them). Just make me kinda important, the master of the sword and hero of all stoats. *Anything else: Can control Bloodwrath, is immune to wolfsbane, and is always eager to make new friends. Shadowbane *Name: Shadowbane *Species: Black Fox *Gender: Male *Appearance: Pitch black fur. Wears a travel-worn cloak. Wears a gauntlet on his left paw that can shoot either arrows (like a crossbow) or a grappling hook from it. Sometimes puts glasses on to read. *Personality: Laid-back and casual, but almost dangerously so in unexpected moments. Sly. Very Intelligent. Swift *Weapons: Scimitar, Marlfox Axe *Brief History: See Villains *Death: Make it interesting *Rank: Mercenary/Trapper *Anything else: Shadowbane tends to smile a lot when he's lying (or putting on ant act). He is quite a gentleman/fox. Overall, he can act when the time arises. His Highness Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King *Ungatt Trunn the Highland King, also known as Lord, Sire, Highness, etc. *Wildcat; golden pelt with dark brown tabby stripes *Male *Black clothing trimmed with gold, kneehigh boots, long cape matching clothes, broad gold belt, hooded, usually, but face visible, long fangs showing even when mouth is closed, NEVER SMILES, permanent angry but controlled, cool angry look on face. Single golden circlet above ears. Long tail, short fur. I'll try to see about a picture. *Fierce fighter (remember the guards that got their necks snapped and thrown out the window?) battle reflexes, can scent anything from a league away. *Obviously evil, but has a soft heart for things important to myself. Keep in mind, very few things are important to me. *Weapon: Long black and gold trident on my person at all times (|something like this), two hidden knives on belt *History: Read Lord Brocktree (book) and User blog:UngattTrunn/The Tale of Two Kings *Seen: Brief cameo, perhaps one or two. Seen as a king heavily guarded by blue vermin in black armor *King of the Northern Highlands *Likes spiders Stiffener (Stif) Medick *Name: Stiffener Medick; to close friends, Stif *Species: Hare *Gender: Male *Appearance: Very old, bushy mustache, grey eyepatch, leather vest with muscle-rippling arms showing, grey pants tucked into hightop leather running shoes *Personality: Old and grumpy, never smiles or laughs but still cracks jokes. Amazing fighter, and strongest hare in the world, due to decades of vigorous training *Weapons: Fists, love, fists. May need a knife for threatening *Brief History: read Lord Brocktree and User blog:UngattTrunn/The Tale of Two Kings *Main character: Once a general at Salamandastron, now gone to the Northern Highlands *Appearance: With Ungatt Trunn, in a training camp but most preferably jogging across some part of Mossflower COuntry and beyond. Possibly manning a boat by myself *Rank: General of All Armies in the Northern Highlands *Please include a voice that often uses the word "bloody." I am a normal hare language-wise, but have a deep, gruff voice and never uses "bally" or "flippin'" or anything with a happy connotation like that. Romiedrell (Romeo) Voh *Name/nicknames:Romiedrell Voh (Romeo) *Species:Mouse *Gender:Male *Appearance:Gray fur, with soft gray eyes and big ears. Stomach is white. His voice is low but soft. He carries a bow and arrows in a quiver that hangs from his waist that he can use fairly well. He wears a loose brown tunic, belted at the waist with a black belt and a pair of wool boots. *Personality:He's best friends with Snowpaw (but there is no love interest between them). He is gentle and doesn't really like to fight, but he'll fight through anything to help his friends. Fairly good at healing. He's rather sensitive to being called things like coward though, and it sends him into a rage, not nearly as bad as bloodwrath, but fairly dangerous in which he will forget about weapons and throw himself at the offender. He holds grudges, especially if said grudge has something to do with one of his friends being killed or harmed. *Weapons: Bow & arrows & knife. *Brief History-Grew up in Noonvale, but his mother made him feel unwanted so he ran away with Snowpaw. *Main character/background-Doesn't matter *Where you want character to appear/preferable death-With Snowpaw, wherever she shows up. Death-Either dies avenging Snowpaw if she dies, or takes the arrow for someone or something. *What they are/rank-Healer/mercenary *Anything else I should know-If/when Snowpaw dies he doesn't cry a lot, but swears vengeance, which makes him quiet and grim Christain (Chris) *Name/nicknames: (You know I hadn't really ever decided on a name for my alter-ego xD) Christain is good for now. Chris is what everyone calls me. *Species: Squirrel :) *Gender: Female, because if I was a guy that would get weird fast :) *Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) : UM. Chris has light brown fur... I guess just a shade darker then sand at the beach. A black dress thing (that's not a dress... one of those tunics, I guess?) with a rope belt. Has dark eyes. *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): Technically, she's a goodbeast but in order to get money or care for her younger brother she will do a job for vermin. She's rash and almost never thinks before she talks or acts. She is, though analytical in battle and know's how to put up a good fight. Um... she hates vermin with all her heart and holds grudges. She'll fullfill a dare, because her greatest fear is looking weak in front of her elders and peers. Um. Her weakness is dares, Pippin, and being alone. (which is why a angsty end would be so epic xD) *Weapons: Daggers & knives is what she specializes in. She uses Javelins when necessary. She sucks at bows and arrows and is even worse with swords. *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask): She grew up with her two younger siblings as slaves for a vermin crew. When she witnessed her young sister beaten to death by their hands, she swore revenge and escaped with her 6-season-old brother, (uhhh -thinks-) Pippin. Now she roams with her brother, doing whatever jobs she can, and is a assassin for hire. *Main character/background: Huh? I guess I don't care? What do you mean, lol. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning) Whatever works for the story :) As for death... hmmm. Either protecting Pippin or some angsty way alone and cold :) hahaha I think I prefer alone and cold angsting xD *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper) Uh, she doesn't have a rank? Assassin for hire... *Anything else I should know: Uhhh I think I said everything? :) I sure said a LOT Seamus Mac Uidhir *Name/nicknames: Séamus (literally means Jake in Celtic) Mac Uidhir *Species : Pine Marten *Gender : Male *Appearance : He wears a Blue shirt with a white undershirt, carries a satchel with herbs and medical supplies, also carries a sword for protection. *Personality: He was always in mischief, never actually looking for mischief, hardworking, always tried to help a fellow beast. *Weapons: His sword. *Brief History: Born in Mossflower, his parents were killed by a vermin band of rats. A family of dormice took him in and taught distinctly between right and wrong, he also learned caompassion and caring, and vowed to help others as his adopted parents helped him. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Giving aid to any creature in need, he has never been scared of death. *What they are/rank: Wanderer, Healer *Anything else I should know: I dont mind if he dies. Snowfall Snowflurie Snowflight Strongtail (Snowy Longname/Snowy)Sinistri Threebeast Fivepaws Fleetfoot *Name/nicknames: Snowfall Snowflurie Snowflight Strongtail Sinistri Threebeast Fivepaws Fleetfoot (aka Snowy Longname, or Snowy) *Species: mouse *Gender: female *Appearance: slightly shorter than usual. pure white fur with sky-blue eyes. has an abnormally long and thick tail. Has a long scar going across her face, just missing the left eye. 13 seasons. wears either a black tunic, or a splotched green traveling cloak. *Personality: good *Weaknesses: VERY short temper, grouchy, not very sociable, afraid of heights. will often charge into a battle without thinking. has a phobia of being unable to affect a situation. *Strengths: good with a sword, can hold a dagger in tail, kind, loyal (once trust is won), deep thinker (occasionally), ambidexterous (though favors left paw), brave. *How the character would react in a battle: charge in imediately, drawing both swords (see below) and holding dagger in tail. will imediately defend a friend. *General personality: grouchy, slow to make friends, VERY loyal to friends, willing to give all creatures (vermin included) a chance to prove themselves. slightly insane.has a dry wit. *Weapons: one genaric wearat cutlass, and a slightly long sword with a sky-blue pommel stone. also has a dagger with blood red pommel stone and groves on hit (weilded in tail). *Brief History: lived in a 2 house villiage until they were attacked by vermin. eventually got revenge (vaugue on details), though was tramatized somehow, leading her to make slower friendships, and the partial insanity. *Main character/background: I don't really mind... *Where you want character to appear: don't mind *preferable death: in battle (probably after foolishly charging in without making a plan) *What they are/rank: Traveler/wandering warrior *Anything else I should know: nope... Joseph the Weasel *Name:Joseph *Species:weasel *Appearance:Tall, skinny brown furred weasel, wears a yellow tunic and black beret, has a small moustache, as of chapter four he will be 20 seasons old, (20 years) *Personality:good at heart *weaknesses:not very strong, easily saddened by death of anyone, even enemies *Strengths: very quick and agile, master rapier fencer, can wield many weapons, *How character would react in battle:protect allies at all cost, try to wound the enemy rather then killing him, but will kill him if needed too *General personality: Kind, very witty, speaks in a french accent "like zis" (as of chapter four) *Weapons:swords, cutlasses, javilins, spears, and pikes *Brief history: wanted to attack Redwall for moroonding his reletives in Pearls of Lutra, after his friend Timsought killed a mouse thier, he realised revenge wasn't the answer, and switched sides to a group of good mercenaries *Main character backround: use fanfic for information *where you want character to appear:Don't mind peferable death: in battle deffending his allies, giving his life for the ones he loves *what they are/rank: good mercinary/normal soldier *Anything else I should know: he is good, not evil, he wants to protect the innocent. Shayra Darkblaze *1 Name/nicknames (duh):Shayra Darkblaze *2 Species:Raccoon *3 Gender:Female *4 Appearance:tall, beautiful raccoon warlady, she has typical raccoon coloring, piercing emerald green eyes, she wears a dark green tunic and a royal blue cloak. *5 Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality:She is evil. She is very persuasive, intelligent, and will do her own dirty work. she intends to learn from past warlords/ladie's mistakes and her own and wields her spear with deadly skill, and is quick making her a formidable opponent. She is slightly unbalanced due to a childhood injury, and will often lose strength. If she were in battle she would most likely react the way any other villain only braver, and would command her army/horde/band from the front. *6 Weapons:A spear with a barbed head and a short sword which she rarely uses, but when she does it is usually for executions and is very deadly. *7 Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask):when she was young her abusive father beat her causing her to lose her sense of balance and physical strength, though she has much mental strength. she then began treating others as she had been treated and went on to become a very feared and evil creature by the time she was 14, taking down creatures mentally the size of wolverines. she began leading her horde/army/band when she was 16 (she is now in her mid twenties by now). she got her name Darkblaze from her night raids where she would burn down other villages on her own, making a blaze able to be seen a mile away in the dark. *8 Main character/background:I guess a main villain. *9 Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning):She can appear anywhere really, and if she dies, it would be because of her lack of strength and balance. *10 What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper):Warlady leader of a Horde/Army/Band. *11 Anything else I should know:She uses her powers of persuasion to get even the most strong willed and strong minded creatures to bend to her will. Critic *Name: Critic (at least that's what he calls himself) *Species: Stoat *Gender: Male *Appearance: Light brown almost orange fur, average size, bluish-black eyes *Personality: He's good and loyal, in battle he's calm and composed (unless the Bloodwrath takes him). *Strengths: He's smart, kind, has the Bloodwrath, and is skilled in combat. *Weaknesses: He has the Bloodwrath, and he is sometimes clumsy. *Weapons: Two swords and a bow *History: He comes from a place of scholar-warriors (he never reveals it's location or name) where he left a young sister he never names, but sometimes mentions. He's a descendant of Keenear (main character of a Fan Fiction I'm working on) and he has been wandering the world for several seasons. *Background: What I just wrote for History *Appearance/ Death: I don't care where he appears. I don't want him to die, but if he does I want him to go down fighting and defending his friends. *Rank: Independent soldier fighting evil *Other Information: He never uses vermin slang and refers to vermin as "Vershkin" and woodlanders as "Seraphlen". If he dies his dying words should be "Sorry, sister..." Ruby Gemstone Blaze (Ruby) of Squirrels *Name/nicknames (duh)- Ruby Gemstone Blaze of Squirrels - prefers Ruby *Species- Squirrel *Gender- Female *Appearance- has dark fire-red fur except for her tail and ear tips, which are white. Has sapphire blue eyes and wears a emerald green crown and a silver dress *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality- She is good. She is very cunning, has great balance, make sure people respect her family values- if not, she gets really mad- in battle she would react by being nervous until it starts *Weapons- stiletto (type of dagger) and bow and arrows *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask)- her dad was the chieftain of squirrels, and he was killed in battle. before he chose Ruby as his successor, and she hunted down his killer and pushed them into a burning house, soon after it exploded, his body flew 50 feet into the air. *Main character/background- i dont care *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning)- protecting her friends *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper)- wanderer, chieftain of squirrels *Anything else I should know - she doesnt make friends easily but once she does, she will go to the ends of the earth to protect them Merlot * Name/nicknames: Merlot/ Merl or Merly by those who know her really well * Species: Fox * Gender: Female * Appearance Fox wearing red and black. A leather jacket that's ripped and tattered. One ear has an earring hoop but the other earring hole is torn as if someone had grabbed the ring and yanked it out * Personality: Merlot is a pirate: But a good one. She will willingly steal your gold and jools, but not to worry: She wouldn't hurt you for a million dollars. She fights like a devil when threatened and defends those she loves, which isn't many. Her weaknesses are that she has a cold heart and she doesn't like to open up to anybody due to problems in her childhood. She also has trouble fighting in woodlands due to her usual fighting style of open decks in the ocean. (She can fight on top of a mast on a ship, and with a rapier she's nearly unstoppable, but unfortunately she doesn't like weilding them because she killed her first enemy with one and that scarred her for life) * Weapons: Cutlass, Rapier (rarely) she CAN fight with most anything but spears, staffs and slings * Brief History: Her parents were killed at a young age, and she got kidnapped as a cub. She was raised as second in command, but secretly hated the captain whom killed her family. She got revenge, stabbing him in the back while he was asleep, and the act hurt her inside. She kills easily now, it seems, but inwardly it makes her sad. Now she owns her own ship. * Main character/background: ? * Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning): she can appear on the sea, but she hangs around ports by salamandastron often. She can go to redwall in hopes of finding and steeling some goods but end up becoming soft on the characters. Her preferable death would be for her to be injured in battle in a way not obvoius (internal bleeding, or poisoining) and leave just before she died with her second mate, not telling anyone. * What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper): Captain of the ship Wintertide * Anything else I should know: That's about it Darksoul *Name/nicknames Darksoul *Species Ferret *Gender female *Appearance She has black hair and eyes. She wears a black dresses *Personality Shes bad. She is scared of males after her father and mate slaped her around *Weapons Bow *Brief History She's was taking from her mother when she wasent even named. She has a mate that is very mean to her and will even strike her. She has a child but gives it to her brother because she does not want him to become twisted like her. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death. Anywere. If she has to die let it be proteting her child. *rank She's the leader *Anything else I should know. nope Lady (Lady Yuni) Yunzhi * Name:Lady Yunzhi (pronounced youn-zhi) * Nickname: Lady Yuni * Species: Squirrel * Gender: Female * Appearance: Tall and skinny. She has a long scar running from the tip of her ear, across the middle of her cheek, and ends in the middle of her cheek. (I don't know what else) * Personality: Lady Yuni is good, nice, and fair. In a battle, she would jump straight into it, fighting like a thousand squirrels. * Weapons: A long, strong bow and a long quiver strung across her back full of finely fleched arrows. She is okay with all types of swords and sling. * Brief History: She was brought up in Mossflower woods for all she knows. * Se is a main character. She is a straight decendent of Lady Amber (i.e. Mossflower Woods) * I am hoping she can die killing one of the main villains. Or (If everyone wants that heroic death), she can die from a ambush attack set up by a traitor (Please not in her sleep. In an all-out war). * Lady Yuni is head of a squirrel tribe-ish like thing. (She takes the role of Lady Amber, i.e. the decendencey). * Lady Yuni's tribe-ish lives in the woods. They live just outside of Redwall. The abbot/abbess knows Lady Yuni and often invites them over for feasts. When there is war upon Redwall, Lady Yuni is often called for. She always teams up with the skipper to form great plans. Gonff the Second, Prince of Awesomeness * Name/nicknames: Gonff the 2nd. Nicknicknames are the Prince of travel, the Prince of thieves, Prince of annoying little mice we shall kill(enemies only), Prince of Awesomeness(Friends) *Species: Field Mouse * Gender: Male * Appearance: Dressed in a brown cloak and green tunic for camouflage. Eyes are caramel brown. * Personality: Good. Is a true thief and he knows it, charming, clever, loves music, in battle would probably calmly drink some water and walk into battle as if I have he all the time in the world and start fighting with nothing my dagger. I usually don't fight in battle but from hiding places with my darts and tube. I always want to stay alive as long as possible. * Weapons: Dagger and darts with tube * Brief History: Was born to a fieldmouse family and they named me after their hero, Gonff the Mousethief. When the Drydith fever came we fled to the north. But 1 day there was a terrible winter and they left, completely forgetting me in their haste. I am now a wandering thief and traveller. My companions are a squirrel I rescued from a marsh and am currently teaching him the way of a traveler. My other companions are a dagger Gonff gave my family and a tube and darts. * Main character/background: My cousin is the son of Gonff and I was born to the mother and father of the family, Gregory and Petunia. * Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Wandering around. Dieing either an old mouse, battling with his friends or protecting the squirrel I named Dusk. * What they are/rank: A traveler and thief. * Anything else I should know: He is really close to Dusk and does not want anything wrong to happen to him. Windflin (Windy) Wildbrush *Name/nicknames-Windflin Wildbrush, Windy *Species-fox *Gender-female *Appearance- tannish/reddish fur sometimes a goldish tinge, large green eye, missing right ear, slight brown tunic, dark brown belt *Personality- Leader, knows what she wants, always thinks before she acts, leads in battle (doesn't direct from behind), not easily upset/angered but when she is, someone usually dies, sometimes overconfident *Weapons-sword/rapier (durable yet flexible) *Brief History- (see fanfic for detail) family killed by otters, raised by vermin band, eventually leads them (that's not in the fanfic yet), I already have her life and death planned out, but for this, just have her as the leader of a band. *Main character/background- see brief history, i'm almost positive anything you need is there. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death- leader of a vermin band, you decide (nothing humiliating) *Rank- Leader of a vermin band *Anything else I should know- ah...not that i can think of... Ydarb the Evil *Name:Ydarb the Evil *Species: Pine Marten *Gender:Male *Appearence: Sinewy and tall, also has glinting purple eyes, he wears a long purple cloak with a purple tunic *Personality: Cruel and over all evil, with a sophisticated, strategist mind. Despite that, he also has a bad habit of underestimating his enemies and this often leads to his short comings. *Weapons: Scythe *Brief History: Ydarb grew up being raised by a rat thief and had many friends, and he knew he was destined for conquest when he forced one of his friends to go and attack a passing Long Patrol group. He then recruited a ton of beasts for his cause and decided that he would conquer ... something,he wasn't sure what, but something. He went to redwall in a dramatic fashion and quickly changed his mind. He did the same dramatic intro to Salamandastron and was thwarted. With fivescore soldiers left, he is jumping with anticipation, and will take every chance he can get to take something over. *First Appearance/Death: Appearance: Somewhere in the middle of the second book, all of them respectfully. *Death: The last one of the trio to die. Should be on his way to the secretly repaired Hollow Promise. *Ranks: Hordemaster Dybra the Traveler *Name:Dybra the Traveler *Species:Albino Squirrel *Gender:Male *Appearance:Completely white squirrel with white eyes, he has a thin build but with quick reflexes. He wears a light blue long flowing cloak. *Personality:The only one of this trio to possess common sense, he's able to understand what's going on and will make decisions based on facts and gut feelings. He is also very dramatic, for instance when he met up with Ydarb, he buried himself in a stone coffin and then greeted him in french. He's the most ridiculous of the three. *Weapons:Sarcasm and a keen mind (also a dead eye with the bow and arrows) *Brief History:If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Through the computer. *Appearance:Somewhere in the second book *Death:Either will be quickly slain by an arrow or hid and didn't die, but went back to his travels. Another possible outcome would be for him to escape on the Hollow Promise, then either live or sink. *Rank:First a loner then a Horde advisor. Xydrab Jetsam *Name:Xydrab Jetsam *Species:Weasel *Gender:Male *Appearance:Red and yellow tunic. Sharp beady blue eyes, with a powerful build. *Personality:Xydrab is a bit of an oaf, but when he screws up, he seamlessly blames it on someone else and usually gets away with it. He is a fierce fighter and is very crafty during battle and usually carries a pocketful of sand for cheating. *Weapons:Five throwing knives and ocasionally pocket sand (I leave it to you to make sure he's got pocket sand in the big climactic fight) *Brief History:Xydrab was part of a corsair crew and tried to lead a revolt against his captain. His crew was thwarted and marooned on a seemingly deserted island, but eventually, he figured out how to effectively make a boat, and sailed away. In an ironic twist, he ran into his old captain and usurped control of his old boat. He then accidentally crashed the new one into some rocks, but managed to convince the crews that it was the former captain. He was swiftly executed and then Xydrab sailed into shore, literally. His boat was wrecked (then secretly repaired by Ydarb in case of escape) but that's about the time where he and his fourscore fighters ran into Ydarb and Dybra. *Appearance:Somewhere in the Second Book *Death: Will be the first to die, but will probably die in a huge fight with a hero. *Rank:Captain of the corsair vessel the Hollow Promise Sir Reepicheep the Second *Name/nicknames- Sir Reepicheep the Second *Species-Mouse *Gender-Male *Appearance- See avatar. Brown fur on tip of chin forms a scruffy, very short goatee. Headfur is slightly darker. Has hazel eyes. Wears a black belt with a gold, oval shaped buckle. *Personality- Very brave, chivalrous, loyal to a fault, not a big talker, respectable, has the qualities of a leader, somewhat prideful, adventerous, a bit of a swashbuckler and a rogue. *Weapon-A Hybrid of several types of swords including: A rapier, a sabre, and an espada ropera. *Brief History- Learned the art of swordsmanship after his father left in search of another country and traveled the same seas as his father. *Main character/background- Son of a famous mouse warrior, he has traveled the seven seas on various occasions. *Rank- Warrior (You may make him Abbey Warrior) *Death: Kill him if you want to. I would like his death to be very brave (Example: Saving friend) and that will let him be remembered. Umbar the Thief *Name:Umbar the Thief *Species: Weasel *Gender:male *Appearance : pitch black fur and eyes, dark, flowing cloak, dark hood as well *Personality: pure evil, loves to steal all he can find, fast as lightning, he will work for anyone who has money (including Redwallers) but he will betray them later. He is some what of a coward, and values his life more then anything else *Weapons:knife, dagger, any thing he can get his hands on. *Brief History: He worked for some corsairs, but when the corsairs were defeated by a rival group he retreated, never saying a word, he now wishes to obtain Redwall's riches. and does not care about his comrades deaths in the slightest. *Main character/background: hes an evil thief who will kill for anything he wants he shows no emotion but fear and greed. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: I want him to be near Redwall, and if he die, preferably by someone he has betrayed and left for dead, but lived. *What they are/rank: he's just a thief *Anything else I should know: he's smart and cunning. and sharp as a knife. Wearet Sixclaw *Name:Wearet Sixclaw *Species:wearet *Gender:male *Appearance:white fur,sixclaws on left paw; evil,but brave. *Personality:Bab temper.Respects enemies. *Weapons:axpike cutlas *Brief History: killed many badgers, son of asixclawed ferret *Where you want the character to appear/death:fighting badgers *Rank:Warlord of wearet horde Ragegon Corecrack *Name:Ragegon Corecrack *Species: Pine marten *Gender" Male *Appearance: Is dressed in a red tunic with golden trimmings, has brown fur and electric blue eyes. *Personality: Bloodthirsty, cruel, evil, scary, dangerous, bad tempered, clever and brave. Believes he is the descendant of a mighty war god and shows it. *Weapons: A hidden dagger but also several small crystal balls filled with sleeping poison. *Brief History: Born on a small island, he leaves with his father to Mossflower and they create the Kingdom of Blustarviann in the northern mountains. He later kills his father and becomes king. He later learns the power of hypnotizing and giving off a poison that gives foes nightmares of a skeleton holding a crystal and laughing evilly, chanting Blood over and over again thanks to a vixen seer who he later kills so no one would suspect he learned it and that he was kin of a war god named Bauchann, so he knew how to immediately after birth. He's feared by all. *Main character/background: He's a bloodthirsty evil pine marten wishing to create pain and misery but also a kingdom. *Appear/death: He shall appear wathching a burning cottage which he ordered his soldiers to destroy. I want him to die trying to throw a crystal at 1 of the main goodies, making them fall into a coma but getting slain in the process. *Rank:He's a warlord *Anything else: Nope Pierre Granplow *Name-Pierre Granplow *Species-Otter *Gender-Male *Appearance-Tall, wears a red kilt with a belt that contains his sling, stone-pouch, knife, and flute, has a scar across his left cheek and right paw *Personality-Nice guy with a special soft spot for dibbuns, he speaks with a northern accent and likes to play his flute, however, he will fight like mad if he feels himself or anyone else threatened *Weapons-Knife, sling *Brief History-He used to live in the north, but got bored and wandered down to Mossflower *Main character/background-Don't care *Where you want character to appear/preferable death-Dosen't matter/something dramatic like taking the arrow *What they are/rank-N/A *Anything else I should know-N/A Arka Wavetide *Name- Arka Wavetide *Species- Otter *Gender- Female *Appearance- Creamy brown fur with a long wavy gray stripe down her back; scar on left forepaw and left cheek; shining green eyes. Wears white tunic with belt that holds daggers and wears a green cloak *Personality- Gentle and caring until she in threatened; then goes into mild Bloodwrath and fights with anything that comes to paw, including dead vermin. *Weapons- Daggers; anything on paw *Brief History- Lived with her family until it was killed by a bunch of mercenary squirrels; now dislikes them all, but will fight for any otter. *Main character/background- Idc *Where you want character to appear/preferable death- Doesn't matter/in a fight or saving another goodbeast *What they are/rank- Anything but a mercenary ;) *Anything else I should know- Has mild Bloodwrath and hates mercenaries/mercenary squirrels in particular. Ralon Deathbringer *Ralon Deathbringer *Species:Raccoon *Gender:Male *Appearance:Tall, muscular, heavily scarred, wears a green-brown tunic and a black cloth waist sash with a cutlass and a curved dagger in it and light leather armor. In his hand he carries a large double sided axe called the Taloman. At the top of the haft there is a double bladed axehead with a spike driven into the haft a few inches below it. At the bottom of the haft there is a single bladed axehead with four spikes parallel to it *Personality:Mean, violent, short tempered, but is usually friendly with his crew if they go along with him(which they usually do), but it goes bad if they don't. He follows the philosophy "An army marches on his stomach" and keeps his crew well fed *Weapons:Taloman, curved dagger, cutlass, sometimes a longbow *Brief History:Ralon was born and bred a corsair, one of the fiercest, coldhearted beasts to ever sail the seven seas. He was born in a cave system at Tall Rocks, but does not remember a mother and his father, Captain Somostar of the Slyshadow, will tell him nothing. He won his axe, the Taloman, by slaying the leader of a holt of otters and taking his axe. His father was scared of the Abbey of Redwall, but Ralon wanted to raid it, so he killed his father while he was sleeping and took ownership of the Slyshadow and the crew. The crew likes him as captain and Ralon makes sure to treat them well to stem ideas of mutiny. He attacked the Abbey by stealth, stealing away their larder stocks and orchard by night, killing the foraging parties that were sent out and attacked when the Abbey was greatly weakened *Death:Killed by Martin the Warrior *Appears:The Deathbringer by Gabool the Wild Frentiza (Fren) Kozdru *Name: Frentiza Kozdru (or Fren) *Species: Ferret *Gender: Female *Appearance: Light brown fur with white mask-ish thingies around her eyes, blue eyes, darker headfur which goes down her back, crimson bandanna around brow, navy blue tunic, beige trousers, broad brown belt, slim, slightly small for her age (early teens, around 13-15 years). If you want a picture, go to my user page, it's the one in the info box. *Personality: Generally nice and friendly, but prone to bouts of temper and tends to be rather grouchy and aloof (like me). Around close friends she can be quite chatty and boisterous, but if provoked she gets defensive. But don't make her the "girl-left-out-because-of-grouchiness" D: Also, she's not like other vermin; as in, she lacks the vermin accent, she doesn't lie, cheat or steal, et cetera. But as to her affiliation, she is neutral. *Weapons: A sling, a saber with tassels and engraved markings on the blade (like my brother's), and a small dagger she hides in her belt. *Brief History: Born to Vherdan Kozdru the Merciless, her mother died at childbirth and her anonymous older brother was sold off to a corsair while she was being expected. She grew up with an unusual dislike for all vermin activities, and was eventually banished from the horde because of her differences. She currently wanders in search of where she truly belongs. *Main character/background: ...what? *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: I don't particularly mind where she appears, and if possible I wouldn't want her to die, but if so, then make it she either died trying to save someone (think Veil's death in Outcast of Redwall) or went down fighting for a good cause. (lol run-on sentence) *What they are/rank: None, really. *Anything else I should know: Only creature she hates is her father; cannot bring herself to kill unless she flies into Bloodwrath, which is rare; usually acts before she thinks, which sometimes gets her into trouble; speaks her mind most of the time Makura (Mak) *Name:Makura (Mak) *Appearance: I am a white ferret with hazel eyes, I wear a brown vest.I am twenty yrs. I don't know how aging goes in redwall(twenty seasons?) *Weapons:Saber,Long bow(quiver of arrows,duh.)Broadsword, and two daggers hidden in vest. *Personality: Very calm,always Listening,almost never talking. Loyal makes friends only after a little while,will put life on line if necessary for friends, Is friendly when wants to be.very brave in fact his grandpa used to say"he's so brave He would take on a million creatures before giving up"Blushes when complimented. swift, average height,and strong. *Rank:I am a wanderer. *History:Used to belong to a vermin band but ran away after deciding there was to much evil!(He was the only white ferret in the band) And so I'm a wanderer. *Species:white ferret *side:Preferably with other out cast vermin(Thornclaw) but again I'm a loner whoever finds me I guess? *I don't have a picture yet.? Is there anyone who is willing to draw one? Aerothorn Shadowbane *Name/nicknames (duh):Aerothorn Shadowbaen(pronounced: Shadow-bane((yes, like VK's guy)) *Species:Mink *Gender:Male *Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) (You may re-direct me to a picture, but if I can't find it...):A tall, very muscular Mink, he wears a black hooded cloak, black tunic with muliple black leather wrapped over arms, black vambraces, steel chain mail tunic, two silver earrings in his left ear, two silver tail rings, and two gold arm rings on each arm and has scars where the blades emerge from his fore-legs, and a few red tattoos . *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality:Strengths:A viscious, bloodthirsty, loyal mink, possesses the ability to manipulate flame and earth(like Silver's bending, only optional in this story)ais a Sadic like Silver. Weaknesses:like Silver, his rage leaves him lightheaded and often vulnerable to attack, also whenever he extends his arm blades, they cut him and cause him to bleed, though he is training himself to somehow keep the blood fro flowing, but it is hard and will leave him exhausted. Reaction in battle:viscous, merciless, cunning, quick. Bad or Good:Starts out bad as one of Shayra's personal body guards, but after dueling with Silver, switches over. *Weapons:(oh boy, here we go):Two black long-sword's behind his back, and black longbow and arrows in a black quiver also behind his back, three halfway down the calf blades out from in between each knuckle, one down to the floor length blade coming out from before his wrist, one half a bicep length blade coming out of each elbow, and one blade coming out of the tip of each of his fingers that is down to the floor from the ends of his fingers, also a dagger and a small axe, and two throwing axes that have a blade like a normal axe and another blade on the bottom on the back towards his arms, hidden blades on the bottom of his vambraces(he can retracte all his arm blades the whole way, his arms are normal length, and he can still move them normally). *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask):Was born with odd muscles that would cling to any solid object and open arms, which were quickly stitched shut, later whne he was 17, the were cut open, and the blades were inserted. When he was 55 he joined Ferahgo's horde, but still looked like he was 25. Years later he was frozen in the land's of snow and ice, but survived and was sent into a coma like sleep which halted his need for water and food, when his ice block fell in the water and floated down to warmer waters and it thawed he was dragged out onto a corsair ship from the crew he learned that he had been frozen for hundreds of seasons, as all he asked said Feragho had died a long time ago he then joined Shayra as her quard, but kept his true past a secret and killed all who knew or learned(that enough???). *Main character/background:Well, he is with Shayra at first but join Silver, and is rarely far behind him. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning):With Shayra then Silver, if he dies, goes down defending young, or going down back to back with Silver(If they both die)). What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper):Bodyguard, then whatever Silver is(minus the Assassin order thing, he is second in command to that) *Anything else I should know:Never speaks of his past and often will sit in solitude, but watching intently, will often shout things in some odd language when fighting, he is deep voiced and gruff sounding, and smokes a pipe. Sordak Wildfur *Name/nicknames: Sordak wildur *Species: Squrriel *Gender: male *Appearance: brown black and graying fur, brown tunic and kil, vambraces *Personality: good, kind of independent sometimes doesn't do well with other s because of his father it takes time for him to built up trust *Weapons: 7'8 foot claymore on back, Boar spear, Spatha on belt his primary weapon(straight roman sword) shamshir, bonehandled gladius buckled to belt and two daggers buckled to tunic and attached to the claymore steath to hold it up. *Brief History: son of a murderous abusive squrriel which is where he gets his serious attitude and had a caring mother *Main character/background: once fought vulpuz and came out alive with a spatha and killed vulpuz's son but got a scar across paw, he then fought Lupus vengar and triumphed gaining claymore, hates razgath because his father joined razgath *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: in a tree/ die protecting his friends *What they are/rank: warrior *Anything else I should know: bloodwrath, strong and battled hardend around 28 seasons, Category:Blog posts